Who's Killing the Muppets?/The Emoji Movie
An Emoji Move parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Ice Cream Emoji * Fozzie Bear - Hi-5 * Kermit the Frog - Gene * Miss Piggy - Jailbreak * Scooter - Dead Emoji * Hooded Killer - Firewall * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Cactus Emoji * Beaker - Eggplant Emoji * Rowlf the Dog - Cat Emoji * Dr. Teeth - Skull Emoji * Lew Zealand - Bomb Emoji * Swedish Chef - Shrimp Emoji * Animal - Devil Emoji * Steve Martin - Poop * Camilla the Chicken - Angel Emoji * Statler - Mel Meh * Waldorf - Mary Meh * Penguins - Elephant and Cloud Emoji * Skeeter - Smiler Transcript * Ice Cream Emoji: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Firewall: No! For your next feat, you die! (Firewall fires a cannon, decapitating Ice Cream Emoji, and Ice Cream Emoji's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Firewall places a water sack on the scene) Ice Cream Emoji's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Gene: Ice Cream Emoji died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, POOP, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Poop: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Jailbreak (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in the city? (Angel Emoji panics and jumps on Ice Cream Emoji's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Hi-5: You know, the last time an emoji died was... * Poop (interrupting): Excuse me? * Hi-5: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Poop: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth?! * Gene: Wow, Poop’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Dead Emoji) (Dead Emoji waves at them) Later * Hi-5: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Firewall: (Right up at the door) Hey, Hi-5? Why did the hand turn red? * Hi-5: I don’t know, stranger. * Firewall: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * Hi-5: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Firewall: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (Firewall stabs Hi-5 in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Hi-5: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Mel: See? I told you the hand was gonna die on stage tonight. (Mel and Mary laugh) * Hi-5: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Mary: You're an ambulance. (Mel and Mary laugh again, and Hi-5 is dragged offscreen by Firewall and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Gene: (Elephant and Cloud Emoji roll Hi-5's dead body away) First Ice Cream Emoji, now Hi-5. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Jailbreak: Don’t say that name, Gene. * Gene: OOOH, Jailbreak's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Jailbreak's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in K! (Dead Emoji walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Dead Emoji? * Dead Emoji: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Gene: We need to talk about Smiler' death. * Dead Emoji: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Gene: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Emoji Babies Flashback * Baby Gene: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Hi-5: Let’s question Gene's sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Dead Emoji: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Smiler: What a nerd. * Baby Jailbreak Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Smiler: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Jailbreak) * Baby Gene: Yikes! Smiler, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Smiler smacks Gene) * Baby Hi-5: ALEX! SMILER'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Gene: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Smiler beats up Hi-5, and Smiler gets hit in the back by Gene with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Emoji Babies agree and drown Smiler in the pool) * All Emoji Babies: ALEX! (Present) * Dead Emoji: You killed my sister?!? * Gene: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Smiler’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Dead Emoji: Oh, Smiler will have her ''revenge… (Dead Emoji reveals himself to be Smiler, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Gene and Jailbreak: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Smiler:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Gene) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Jailbreak: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Smiler: Here it comes! Showtime! (Angel Emoji speaks, holding a bow and arrow. Subtitle: "Get away from her, you bitch!") * Smiler: You can’t shoot me! Emojis don’t even have fingers! (Angel Emoji fires an arrow, which runs through Smiler's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Poop behind her) * Poop (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Category:Robot Chicken Parodies